Dirty Girl
by restive nature
Summary: Sequel to A Lesson In Sharing. Max is feeling none to clean. Pairing: MA


Dirty Girl

Restive Nature (aka Bavite)

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Genre: PWP

Type: Sequel to A Lesson In Sharing

Timeline: General late Season 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. The characters and all recognizable settings belong to the creators, Cameron/ Eglee. So don't sue!

Summary: Max is feeling none to clean after rolling around the woman's restroom at Crash.

A/N: Okay, so people loved the first story, but I got a few comments about the location. Well, that was part of the original challenge. This is my answer to those comments about the restroom floor at Crash.

Original Cindy sat at the usual table in the back of Crash that she and her friends always snagged when they came in. She still couldn't believe the nerve of Alec, treating her friend that way. Although, she did have to snicker over the desperate pleading she'd heard in his voice. Apparently hot boy wasn't as hot as they all thought if he had to beg for it. A familiar raggedy bundle of clothing plopped itself down across from her and she glanced up to see Sketch, beer glasses in one hand and a full pitcher in the other.

"Hey O.C.," he greeted enthusiastically. If he was buying the beer already, then his day must have been good.

"Hey Sketch," she sighed.

"What's the matter, your Originalness?" he grinned, strangely rubbing at his coat pocket. Cindy figured he must have had some sort of stash hidden there.

"It's nothin' man," she shrugged. All she wanted right now was to get drunk, find a lickety chick and forget what she had seen and heard in the ladies room. And not necessarily in that exact order. Sketchy didn't worry over the dismissal; he was too busy looking around for the rest of their little gang.

"He's gonna be too late," he muttered under his breath.

"Who's gonna be too late?" Cindy demanded.

"Alec," Sketch glanced back at her, surprised to see the sudden glowering on the woman's face. "If he doesn't hurry up, Miguel will be all sold out."

"That dog has already come sniffin' around," Cindy announced disdainfully.

"He's already here?" Sketchy clarified. O.C. nodded, the anger starting to burn in her eyes again.

"He won't be for much longer when my Boo gets done kickin' his ass," she asserted. Sketchy leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table.

"What'd he do now?" he chortled gleefully. At least for once, the heat wasn't on him.

"I'll tell you what he did," Original Cindy leaned forward as well. "That hound dog friend o' yours cornered my girl in the ladies restroom. Beggin' and pleadin' for a little horizontal mambo. Even offered to pay for it. It was disgustin'!"

"He did what?" the quiet roar came from behind Sketchy. Neither one of them had seen Logan approach them. But now they were a little more concerned with where he was going.

"Oh damn!" Cindy swore softly.  


Alec poked his head out the door, peering into the darkened corridor that led to the women's restroom. He turned back. "All clear," he whispered. Max nodded impatiently and gestured at him to go ahead. Alec only made it two steps before he was met with a particularly nasty right hook.

"You bastard!" Logan yelled, standing over the stunned transgenic who was now lying on the floor. Max flew out of the bathroom, skidding to a halt before she accidentally touched her would-be boyfriend.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?" she shouted, trying to get his attention away from Alec. But the other man would not be deterred.

"Original Cindy told me what happened," he seethed, still glaring at Alec, who was wisely, staying prone on the floor. Not that it mattered. He could take an opponent down from any position he was in. But he certainly wasn't interested in getting back up and deflecting another attack. "You know, I've ignored a lot of the things you've done in the past. But offering to pay Max for sex was an all-time new low for you Alec!"

Max rolled her eyes. She should have known that her roommate wouldn't be able to sit on this tidbit until she could get things straightened out. And, was it her imagination, or did Alec look ashamed of himself. "Logan!" she half-shouted, finally getting his attention. She held up her jacket and peeled off the discarded Snickers wrapper that was clinging to it. "We were fighting over a chocolate bar. Alec was not offering to pay me to…" She couldn't get the words out, because in a way, that's kind of what happened. But the look of chagrin on Logan's face tore her away from that line of thought.

"Oh!" he murmured. "Oh my God." He stared at the wrapper in her hand. That actually made a lot more sense to him than the other. After all, didn't Max and Alec always bicker like children? Why would this be any different? He looked down at Alec and held his hand out. "I'm sorry."

Alec ignored the proffered hand and stood on his own. He shrugged off the apology, fingering his jaw where he felt a bruise forming. "It's okay. Simple mistake." Logan nodded and pulled his hand back. Alec turned back to Max, who was biting her lip. Was she worried that he'd spill the rest of their little encounter to Logan? Well, she didn't have to worry. Alec had a wonderful sense of self-preservation and he wasn't about to risk getting his ass handed to him twice over their little encounter. "I'm going to take off. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Logan said softly. Max just nodded. The trio parted ways, Alec heading for the door and Max and Logan back to the table where a nervous Sketchy and Original Cindy waited.

"So how bad did you beat his raggedy white ass?" O.C. asked conversationally of both Logan and Max when they took a seat.

"O.C.!" Max scolded. "Look, it's not what you think."

"What I think?" O.C. scoffed. "I think that pretty boy was lucky to be able to walk out of here."

"No," Logan protested a little red around his ears. "It seems you were under the wrong impression about um, well."

Max angrily slapped down the wrapper she still held on the table. "We were fighting over the last chocolate bar in the place." They all stared at it, realization finally sinking in on them.

"So, uh, who won?" Sketch grinned. Max stared at him for a moment, then began to giggle.

"Well, Alec got the last bite," she chuckled. "So I guess he won."

"Yeah, but if he only got one bite, that means you got the rest of it," Logan smiled. "So that means you won. You know, majority rules."

"They weren't votin' Logan," O.C. scoffed. The group stared at each other before they burst out laughing. Sketch handed Max a beer and she took a long pull off it. She set the glass down and turned to Logan.

"You were paging me earlier?" she asked conversationally. Logan straightened up and nodded, reaching for the glass that had originally been meant for Alec. He pulled it closer, rubbing at the condensation running down the sides.

"Yeah, I did," he agreed. "But it's not important."

"Okay, good," Max sighed. She quickly finished off the beer and set the glass back by the pitcher, but shook her head when Sketchy went to refill it. "In that case, I'm going to go home and have a bath. I'm feelin' kinda dirty after all that rolling around." Logan nodded, secretly glad that she had this plan in mind. Sitting next to her was affecting his more delicate sensibilities in ways they shouldn't be affected.

"You know Max," Sketch grinned up lazily at her, "if you ever want to get dirty with me…"

"Shut up Sketch," she smirked as she slapped him upside the back of his head. His yelp didn't bother her at all.

"Did ya have to hit so hard?" he whined. Max stopped and turned in her tracks. She moved back to him and stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry Sketchy," she apologized sweetly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and let him loose. He sat up straight, with his "I'm the man!" grin on his face. Max was smiling as well, but for an entirely different reason. "Good night."

"Oh hey Boo," O.C. called out suddenly. Max looked to her friend. "I almost forgot. We're almost outta shampoo."

Max rolled her eyes. Of course. "'Kay. I'll swing around and pick some more up." And with that she was gone.  


Max sighed as she let herself into the apartment. She'd had to go two sectors out of her way to pick up her favorite brand of shampoo. But when she'd taken a moment to inhale the sweet scent of cherries, she figured it was worth it. So now, with the bottle dangling in a bag from her hand, she figured out how long it would take for her to heat up enough bath water to enjoy it.

"It's about time you got home," Alec grunted as she shut the door behind her. She looked up quickly, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded swiftly, trying to cover her sudden nervousness. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing when it encountered something sticky. He pulled his hand away and glared at it before rubbing it along the seam of his pants.

"Look Max," he began, "about earlier, what Logan said. That's not what that was. You know that right?"

Max glanced away. "Yeah," she nodded.

"Come on Maxie," Alec whispered, a small smile playing at his lips. "We were…. sharing." She nodded again and set the bag on the kitchen counter. He could see her discomfort, as plain as the nose on her face. "So what took you so long? Getting home, I mean?"

"Oh," she glanced up at him. "I had to pick up something. Kind of needed it if I was going to…"

"Take a bath?" he finished for her and stepped away from the surprise he'd been hiding. Max looked past him, into the small bathroom where her treasured tub waited for her. Completely filled, with bubbles crinkling merrily along the surface, the whole room lit with the soft glow of candles.

"How did you…?" she demanded softly.

"Yeah," Alec grunted, pleased with himself. "I was feeling pretty grungy after all that, and I figured that you probably were too. And I knew you girls don't have running water and I do. So I thought I'd at least get the water started heating for you. But then you didn't show up, so I got the bath ready. And you still weren't here, so I added bubbles. And still no Max. So I found the candles. It was kind of getting boring there for a bit. So I just put some more water on to heat for ya." Max turned and finally realized that he had indeed accomplished that. "So, anyway, enjoy your bath. I'll see you tomorrow." He moved past her and was just reaching for the doorknob when her voice stopped him. Expecting her thanks, he turned back carefully.

"You know Alec," she whispered shyly. "In the spirit of tonight, well… would you like to share my bath?" she got out in a rush. Alec's hand dropped from the door. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that. He watched as a slight blush crept up her neck. She glanced away, seemingly mortified that she'd blurted out those words. But Alec was more than happy with the way the evening was turning out. He was moving her way, peeling off his jacket as the words tumbled from his lips.

"Oh hell yeah!"

She laughed joyously at his utter enthusiasm. "Don't forget the shampoo," she gestured to the bag and Alec stopped short to snag it. She whirled around and moved into the bathroom. She peeled her own jacket off and then let her fingers drift in the still heated water. It was just the right temperature. Alec moved in behind her, setting the bottle on the edge of the tub.

Max turned to face him. She smiled softly at the eagerness in his eyes, matching her own. Her fingers reached for his shirt for the second time that night pushing it up to reveal the taut skin underneath. Alec lifted his arms so she could pull the shirt out of the way while he kicked his shoes off. He returned the favor, gently pulling her top from her. She ducked her head shyly as his hands reached around to her back. Alec stepped in closer and perched his chin on her shoulder so that he could see what he was doing. He unhooked the bra strap, but left it loose, making no move to take it off. He'd let her do that, when she was ready.

His gentleness and consideration surprised Max. He'd already seen her naked tonight, yet here he was, letting her set the pace for their next encounter. She blinked back a sudden tear and turned away. Finding it impossibly hard to ignore the sound of him undressing as well, she glanced back over her shoulder to see that he had turned his back to her. She bit her cheek to keep from smiling too widely as she pulled off the rest of her clothes as quickly as possible. She stepped into the tub, sighing as the pleasurable heat swirled around her calves. She sank down, moaning her appreciation. She opened up her eyes as Alec grunted.

"That looks full," he smiled, taking her in. And the fact that she was pointedly staring at his face and nothing else. "Think there'll be room for me?"

Max glanced back down at the water. It covered her, just barely. But adding another body would definitely cause some spillage. Thinking quickly, she gestured at the floor.

"Throw something down to absorb the water," she told him. "It'll be fine." Alec nodded. He picked up her leather jacket and laid it on the toilet before kicking their clothes into a line around the tub.

He grinned at her questioning look. "Hey, they could stand to be washed too, you know." She giggled and scooted herself forward. Alec stepped in behind her and eased himself down. He slid his legs around her and settled in. She waited a moment longer, then decided to take care of the most pressing need, in her opinion, first. She slid under the water, giving herself a good soaking. She came back up from her brief dunking and wiped the water from her face.

Alec watched Max, waiting for her to scoot back, but when she instead plunged under the water, he realized her intent. And was ready for her when she came back up. He snagged the shampoo, popping the cap open. The full scent of cherries wafted to his nose and the corner of his mouth turned up. He poured a small dollop in his hand and recapped the bottle, setting it aside safely. Once she was up, Alec nudged her with his foot and she moved back. But before she could reach for the shampoo, his hands were already caressing her scalp. She sighed blissfully as he worked the soap through her long tangle of hair. It took a little bit and he finally pulled his hands away. Max grabbed a plastic canister from the foot of the tub and filled it with water to rinse herself off. When she was done, she passed it back to Alec.

"It's kind of pointless to rinse off with bubble bath water, don't you think?" he chuckled. Max shrugged her shoulders.

"There was something in my hair," she replied. "I'd rather have soap than gunk in my hair, wouldn't you?"

"Ah, point taken," he assured her as he scooped up some water for himself. When he was done borrowing her shampoo, he set the canister aside and opened his arms wide. Max settled back against him. Alec reached for the face cloth and soap set nearby. If she wanted clean, then that's what he'd give her.

Max fidgeted a little as Alec's muscles tensed behind her. She'd found the perfect little spot to recline, where her head fit naturally into his shoulder. But all thoughts of comfort flew from her mind when he began to drag the soapy cloth across her glistening wet body. "Oh," she moaned softly. She could feel his smile in every muscle, the pure pleasure of this simple act permeating the entire room. She willed herself to relax as his large hand rubbed the terry cloth across her stomach. The motion set the water to slosh around them, causing it to spill again. But Max really didn't care, especially when his hand started to slide lower. She held her breath, but he simply continued on down to as far down her leg as he could reach. Grinning impishly, Max scooted down a little and brought her right leg up out of the water. She wiggled her toes at her lover and he laughed as well.

"This is going to be fun," he whispered in her ear, as his hand caught her leg and gave it an experimental tug. "I never realized just how flexible your body is."

"That's nothing," Max scoffed, jumping slightly as he rubbed the bottom of her foot. He moaned as her lower back brushed against his erection. He let loose her leg and she brought the other up for the same treatment. In minutes, her legs were back in the water, squeaky-clean. She sat up and pulled her hair out of the way. Alec took the hint and relathered the cloth. He set the soap to the side and slowly slid the cloth across her shoulders. Max sighed and dropped her shoulders, enjoying the strength in his hands that allowed him to massage even as he cleaned.

"Like that?" he murmured, enjoying watching the play of minute bubbles She could only nod, speech beyond her at that point. What did she need words for anyway. Apparently her body was doing a good enough job speaking for her. She felt the water slosh over her skin as Alec rinsed her off. She grinned wickedly. It was her turn now.

Alec dropped the cloth, content to let it drift around the tub. Max was clean; he'd gotten rid of the crap in his hair. He still didn't know what it was, but considering the source, was quite sure that he'd be content to never know. Now they could just enjoy whatever came their way. But judging by the slow movements of his lover, she wasn't satisfied. He watched with lazy eyes as she reached for the soap. She ignored the cloth beside her and rubbed the soap through her hands. When she'd built quite a lather, she let the soap drop in the water and reached for his leg. Alec tilted his head to the side, letting her pull his foot into her lap, sighing as she rubbed the soap residue over his skin. Up his calf, to his knee and then around her side as she moved her hand back to reach his thigh. She worked the soap over him, her delicate fingers surprisingly strong as she kneaded at the muscles, sort of like he had done for her. Alec groaned, low in his throat. This was the sort of thing he could get used to.

Once done, she pushed his leg back to the water and reached for the soap again. Alec needed no prompting this time to offer her his other leg. She repeated the motions, enjoying his rumble of contentment. But she wasn't done with him yet. As carefully as she could, she turned herself over, perched between his legs. His eyelids were half-closed as he watched her, his arms stretched comfortably along the rim of the tub. Max smiled and reached for the soap again. It was a simple matter, intending to attend to his broad chest, but actually presented with the expanse, Max felt her mouth go dry.

But the soap helped, letting her fingers slide over him as he shifted underneath her. She caressed each inch above the water and with precision, swept her hand below the water line, finding those abs she'd been thinking of since her first glimpse of them tonight. Alec inhaled sharply when her hand bumped against his manhood. She smiled at him, apologetic in a way. Because it was about to get a little more intense.

"The water's getting cold," Max mumbled into Alec's chest. She was twisted slightly; between his legs once again, her cheek pressed against his chest, listening to his slower heartbeat. It spoke of a contentment that she knew herself now. Until he sat up suddenly, dislodging her from her position.  


"Oh shit!" Alec swore loudly as he pushed her away. Max gaped at him as he climbed out of the tub.

"Alec!"

"Forgot about the water I turned on to heat," he explained quickly as he fled the bathroom. Max giggled, having forgotten herself. She wondered if the pans had any water left. "We're okay!" she heard him call. And a moment later he reappeared, oven mitts on his hand as he carried the largest pot in. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded. Carefully avoiding her legs, not wanting to burn her accidentally, he poured the water in and Max sighed appreciatively. Figuring that it was at the right level, Alec set the pan in the sink, threw the mitts in the pan and climbed back into the tub. Max immediately took up her previous position against his chest. "You know," Alec's voice rumbled in her ear, "another round of sex. Hmm, I think you owe me a little something," he teased.

Max yawned, worn out by their most recent bout, but roused herself enough to turn over. Her free arm reached for her jacket and pulled loose another Snickers bar. She held it up to his face triumphantly. "Stole it from Sketchy before I left Crash," she chuckled. Alec stared at it, with something akin to amazement, with a little amusement mixed in.

"All right!"


End file.
